A Party to Remember
by Princess Lady Subaru
Summary: The Sonic characters get a break from my other story so Subaru the Phoenhucat decides to host a party...where ANYTHING can Happen. RR please!Note or chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! It is I...Your average house-doctor! -holds electric saws and any type of dangerous or sharp weapons from your imagination while dramatic bad-guy music playing in the background and laughing manically like a maniac- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Who wants to be my first patient?

RP: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -hides under the bed in fetal position-

PLS: Jus' kiddin' ya...Or am I?...No seriously, I just joking.

Anyway, I finally wrote chapter 8 for my story "Somithing More?" If you decide to read it, I'll tell ya a few warnings:

1.) The first chapters have crappy grammar, but it get's better later.

2.) Read it if you enjoy odd or crazy plots

3.) I may not be able to upload soon due to school, computer melt-downs or virus (seriously, my computer is crap), punishments given to me by parents, or writers block (That has not happened to me yet).

4.) It's a crossover, a cross over between Sonic/Inuyasha.

5.) If you DO decide to read it, please do not forget to review!

Anyway, I decided to write a different story to see if I can handle writting 2 at the same time, thought that be fun. Hope you enjoy this story, not sure how many chapters I'll have here, but I'll try to keep it interresting.

RP: If you like maniacs.

PLS: -Get's a giant electric saw- WHAT DID YOU SAY WIMP!

RP: -Runs away- AAAHHHH! Run for your lifes she's crazy I tell ya! CRAZY!

gramar:

"blah" talking

'_blah' _thinking

Disclimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, I only own Subaru the Phoenhucat and Blaze the hedgehog. I've had Subaru for a while, Blaze came in a dream to me last tuesday night November 22, 2005...literally...

* * *

We see a random odd looking cat with wings and hair color different than her fur down the street of Station Square. Okay, _chasing _after a red hedgehog at high speed. "COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID BASTRAD! You owe $50!" She yelled. "NO WAY! And cut the laguage!" The red hedgehog yelled back increasing his speed leving the cat in the dust. So, she ran faster and caught the Hedgehog, pinning him to the ground. "Caught ya! Now, give the 50 you owe Blaze," she said, "all of it!", so the one identafyed as Blaze mumbled somthing under his breath, and handed the money over. 

"Really Subaru, you suck." Said Blaze

"I was only being fair, you lost fair and sqare." Subaru said and stuck out her tounge.

The two still argued, until a pink hedgehog interrupted. "Hi Guys!" She greeted. Subaru and Blaze forgot what they were doing and greeted her back. "Hey, Amy?" Asked Subaru, "I'm hosting a party tonight! You and the rest of the gang are invited." Amy got happy and accepted. "Should I tell the rest?" Asked Amy. Subaru shook her head. "Thanks, but Blaze and I will tell the rest." Annouced Subaru, Blaze was shocked and wanted to differ, but before he could do that, Subaru whispered somthing in his ears, which made him suprissed. "She is?" He asked, Subaru smirked and nodded. So They Ran off leaving a confused Amy.

**-Tails Workshop-**

Sonic and Tails talk about random things. Then, they saw a could of smoke going towards them fast. They got scared and panicked. "AAAAAHHHHH! Tails, it's her!" Yelled Sonic. So they hid inside a closet, and prayed to keep thier lives. Then Tails realized somthing. "Sonic, why are we hidding? It's just Subaru. She's harmless." Sonic was skeptical, and was deep in thought. _'Hope she didn't find out that I ate the turkey from last Thanksgiving,' _He thought, _'I framed Shadow for that.' _

"Hm... guess they're not here. -snaps fingers- Balze, write a note." Subaru ordered Blaze, Blaze wanted to argue, but held back and obeyed. "Okay. What do I write?" He asked. Then she replyed in a low whisper...

**-Moments Later-**

Sonic and Tails heard the two leave and decided to come out. Luckily for them the workshop was still in good condition. Tails noticed the note on the wall and read out loud, it said:

Dear Sonic & Tails,

You are invited to a party at my house tonight, Hope you can come.

-Subaru the Phoenhucat

PS: Sonic, I know it was who ate that turkey I work hard on last thanksgiving. JUST NOW! Get ready for a world of hurt, see you two tonight.

"SHIT! I forgot she can read minds!" Cursed Sonic, Tails just rolled his eyes.

**-At Subaru's House-**

Now we see Blaze helping Subaru getting her house ready for the party. The poor thing had no choice. While he did that, Subaru was in her room talking on the phone inviting everyone. "Really? You will? Thanks Rouge. Yes Knuckles is comming. Okay, see ya tonight! Bye." Then she hung up.

"Well, that everyone!" She said pleased with herself, "I can't wait until tonight!"

Yes, she was indeed pleased with herself. Everyone she knew was coming. They were going to be suprissed to see how big the praty was going to be, litteraly.

She not only invited the whole sonic characters, she invited everyone in Station Sqaure (except Sally, Eggman, and Chris). She hoped that everyone would be there, specially Sonic. She really needed to greet him _properly _for eating the turkey she made last thanksgiving. Also, she needed to also remind Victor that she can read minds, she woed him him BIG time for eating an apple from her favorite apple tree without asking. Which now we see it in her back yard protected by those invisible lazer thingies with some sings that read 'do not tresspass'.

TBC...

* * *

HELLO! I got this idea while I was in science class yesterday, hope you like itMore chapters to comeAnyway, Happy Thanksgiving! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well...I just got 2 reviews...Not bad, thanx for the encouragement Phantom86! Sure I'll include you. Thanx, I needed to have a character for second chap. On with the story! Just to let you know, Subaru the phoenhucat's house looks like a modern and newer version of those huanted houses, only new and not hounted. It's also near a cliff by a beach. The house was white, with mahogany roofs, a porch in front and back, a basement, and an attic. It also had a big field. just to let you know if you were confused.

Reviews:

**Phantom86:** No worries I'll add you, thanx for the compliments!

**sonicsrecorder:** thanx. OMG! I think that too! Sally's a bitch, Eggman sucks, and Chris is gay! That's the way it stays! No offense to Eggman, Sally, and Chris fans out there.

It was 8:00 pm. Everyone was just starting to arrive. They were indeed amezed. The house looked amezing inside and out. Inside, the house had a few sections; on the first floor, the huge living room was open for dancing and had a dj, the kitchen was the kitchen, and an extra room to play video games and stuff. The second floor was off limits.

Outside the house was reserved for other types of stuff; like games, contests, and concerts.

The first guest (besides Blaze) was Amy. Amy was wearing a long brown skirt (those silky ones baank in style), with a pink spaghetti strap top, a different colored head band (white), and white strapped sandals. She was hopping this outfit would get Sonic's attentiong. Infact, she was looking for him now. "Hi Subaru! Is Sonic here yet?" She asked hopeful. Subaru could see that, but shook her head as reply. Blaze went to the DJ post in the yard. He put on the headphones and got ready. Then more guests arrived. The next geust was knuckles accompanied by Rouge and Tikal.

Knuckles was wearing basically wearing the same thing he does everyday, except he was also wearing his sleeveless brown jacket and matching brown hat (the same outfit he wore in Sonic the Movie). Rouge was just wearing the outfit she wore in Sonic Heros. Tikal was just wearing the outfit she wears everyday. Wait! Tikal!

"Tikal! How are you in solid form?" Questioned Amy, "I thought you were a ghost."

"Oh, well I wanted to come." Said Tikal, "Oddly, someone gave knuckles a potion the makes ghosts solid, at the same time of Subaru's Party."

"I've being meaning to ask, who gave it to you?" Asked Rouge.

"I don't know, it was anonimous when we recived it in the mail". Said Tikal. Everyone, except for knuckles and Subaru had qestioning looks.

Blaze looked happy and asked Tikal if she wanted to have the first dance with him. Tikal blushed and nodded. "Blaze? Don't you have to be one of the DJ's, though?" Asked Tikal a little sad. "No sweat! I'll be DJ for the first dance," said Subaru, "and it's going to be a slow dance first." , she finally added smirking at the two who were blushing maddly. Knuckles and Rouge burst out laughing reciving glares from Blaze. Then Phantom86 arrived, she wasn't much of the type to get all dressed up for parties, so she wore her usual black coat. No one knows how she/he looks like, all we see is the glowing red eyes. "Hey, what's up guys." Said Phantom, "Has the party started yet?" Subaru shook her head. "I'm waiting for more people to arrive."

Then, Sonic arrived with Tails. They didn't get dressed up for the party, just wore the same thing they did everyday. Amy quickly spotted Sonic and started to run towards him as usual. Sonic noticed Amy too late and ended up hugged by Amy, followed by Sonic turning blue in matter of seconds.

"Amy...can't...BREATH!" Sonic said sufficated.

"YAY! You came Soniku! YOU CAME!" Said Amy happily still hugging him tighter, she obviously didn't noticed Sonic turning form blue to puple.

"Amy, it's nice too see you amd all," Said Tails, "but if keep hugging him like that...HE'LL SUFFICATE TO DEATH!"

Amy blushed of embrassment and let Sonic fall on the ground. she poked him, but no response, everyone was worried, Subaru gave her a thumbs up. In the end, phantom86 sugested to put him in the closet, so they did. More guests arrived, then everyone arrived by 8:50pm, so Subaru went to the DJ Post in the yard. "All right! Wecome to my party!" She annouced, everyone whistled and clapped in return. "I'll be DJ for this first dance on this post, Blaze will take over from there. Tails will also be our other DJ indoors, it has cool effects indoors." Everyone cheered. "Anyway, time to sart up the first song of the night. Places everyone! Don't forget to grab a partner! Remember, this is a slow song." She said.

Tails went inside to his position, half of the guests present went indoors too. With that, Subaru decided to add lastlty. "This is a song dedicated to Blaze and Tikal, hope you have a good time _Blazie._" Everyone looked at Blaze and Tikal. Then awed, some in anoyince, others happily. Tikal blushed again, while Blaze glared at Subaru, swearing something about killing her later. Subaru just smirked in return. "Okay, first song is one of my favorite anime songs. It's Gravitation's 'Glaring Dream'!" She said while couples started to pair up. Then the song played:

-Music starts slow-

_"_

_"_

_"Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga"_

_"Ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru"_

_"Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa, Glaring One Way"_

_"Kogoesou na boku o terasu"_

-Music gets strong-

"Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru, Kono te no naka o surinukete"

"Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni, yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru!"

"Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto..."

-Music slow again-

_"Nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo"_

_"Eien ni mitsareta ashita mo hoshikunai"_

_"Kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa, It's Talk to Myself"_

_"Kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru"_

_'Subaru...I'm going to kill you!' _Thought Blaze. _'Although, she was right about Tikal being one of the first guest. If I didn't agree to help, someone could've asked her first, I should be grateful to her...NAH! I'll find a way to get revenge when she least expects it! Hehehe...' _ With that, he went back into enjoying dancing with Tikal.

**Music get's strong again**

_"Furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru, iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku"_

_"Tashika na koto futashita sugite, nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru!"_

_"Shiroku Kieteku ano hi no shiruetto..."_

**-Music slow againg, diferent beat (last time)-**

_"Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru, Life Winter Dream"_

_"Tachidomaru boku o sarau"_

**_-_ Tranquil magic slow-**

"_Kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru, mune ni kajikamu akogare mo"_

**-Stong beat (last time)-**

_"Tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou, sono te no naka ni uketomete"_

_"Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni, yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru!"_

_"Boku o michibiku kasuka na Shiruetto.."_

**Song ends**

Then everyone clapped and whistled. Subaru bowed and got down looking for Phantom86, meanwhile Blaze got in the DJ post. "Hey, wanna thank Subaru for taking my spot...not." Subaru stuck her tounge out at Blaze. "Oh, shut the fuck up Blaze!" Said Subaru and walked towards the house followed by Phantom86, while everyone was just confused. Then Blaze played a song and everyone started dancing.

**Meanwhile in the house**

Tails was being the other DJ, while everyone was dancing. The guests also tryed to dance away from Amy as far as possible. By some odd twist, Amy manged to open the closet and dragged out a fainted Sonic (yes still), and strated dancing with him (well, tyred to anyway), which looked odd. Everyone ironicly assumed Amy killed Sonic and started dancing with his corpse. So far so good, until...

"Hey! What's that noise? What's going on?" Asked someone.

"Yeah, it's too loud! I can't even hear the music anymore!" Yelled someone else.

The noise woke up Sonic. He wondered what was that strange noise, then he looked out of the window and saw Eggman's ship. As soon as he went outside, everyone followed. When the not-main characters saw him, they ran inside for salvation and shelter screaming. The only ones left out side were; Team Sonic, Team Rose (except for Big), Team Dark, Team Chaotics (including Mighty), Subaru the Phoenhucat, Blaze the Hedgehog, and Phantom 86.

It turned out Eggman came prepared with a huge army of goons. "Hahahahahahaha! Well well, Sonic. Let's see if you and your pathetic freinds can get out of this one." Said the retarded egg.

"God, of all days he had to attack" Said Shadow very anoyed. "Yeah! We were just taking a break from the bitch's story too!" Said Knuckles in frustation. Subaru glared. Subaru got out her Kwan-do. "I happened to work hard on it! So take it back!" She told him. "Subaru, put your kwan-do down!" Said Tails taking away her Kwan-do away from her. "We have better problems than this at the moment." Subaru just stared confused at Tails for what he said. "Like what?" She asked making everyone sweatdrop. Phantom86 just started at her in disbelive and thoight; _'Is She serious?' _ , then spoke. "Like getting rid of Egman." Subaru then smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah! Sorry forgot! But he ain't THAT important, is he?" She said earning odd looks from everyone.

Eggman started to heat up. _'Why that aggorant girl!' _ The egg thought, _'How dare she forget about me as if nothing! She'll pay!' _ Then signaled his army to attack. "Aggorant girl, I will not forget your words of insult. For that, you shall pay!" He yelled and laughed evily. Then the robbots attacked. "I guess I made him pissed." Said Subaru againg in a sheepish tone. "Gee, ya think!" Yelled Phantom and Blaze in frustation. Then the battle begin.

TBC...REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Whoah! I got more reviews...yay...I'm so happy! Thanx everyone, you have encouraged me a LOT! Good news, saturday Dec.17th was my birthday! I turned 14! So, happy! -looks at OC's and smiles evily- I'm expecting more gifts this year!

OCS: AAAAAAHHHHH! MAKE THE PAIN STOP! Oh Lord, HAVE YOU FOERSAKEN US?

**REVIEWERS:**

Marie the Hedgecat: It's okay, not mad or anything Thanx. Sure of course I'll add you!

Phantom86: I hope so, I doubt it though. Thanx for the review.

UltrraShaddow: Man I'm stupid! I forgot to actually say their back grounds, check my profile if you'd like. Thanx for the review, I'll try to make the story even more interresting.

Anyway, on with the story.

Blaze: What about your other story?

PLS: Oh yea... I have writers block at the moment.

Audience: -sweatdrops-

PLS: Which is odd, I NEVER get writers block...Oh well, fist time for everything.

RP: Yeah like those other comic stories you left on hold...

PLS: Shut up! I'm still thinking...

Blaze & RP: You mean reading comics.

PLS: -Shows keyboard to Blaze and RP- I have a keyboard, and I ain't affraind to use it!**

* * *

****Important advice:**

Before I forget, someone actually brought up a good point in the story. This story is about the Sonic characters (Except Mina, Sally, Antoine, and Bunny) taking a break from my other story called Something More. So subaru the Phoenhucat decides to have a party inviting everyone. And well, you know the rest. Subaru the Phoenhucat first appears on chapter 8 from my other story Something more, Blaze the Hedgehog is going to be introduced eventually. I just wanted you to meet blaze to get pretty good idea how he is like. Phantom86 belongs to Phantom86. Marie the Hedgecat belongs to Marie the Hedgecat.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I f I did I would've earased Big, Chris, Sally, and Eggman from history as we know it and make it a better series.

* * *

"Blah" speaking

_'Blah'_ thinking

**On with the story:**

Eggman's Robbots were attacking our heroes, there was something odd about it this time. "AH! How the hell did Eggman built better robbots?" Said Phantom86 while himself strugling. Shadow finally maneged to destroy one of them with a chaos blast, it would've been easier if the robot didn't rebuilt himself again though. "Bwahahahahahaha! I see Shadow made a discoverment in my machines," Said the retarded egg, "you see, I stole those machines from the military. They wnated to built a better robbot for human wars, I wanted to try them out on you. Looks like they finally did something useful after all." Eggman laughed in triumph.

"Technecly, they're not your robbots. Dude, you are _so_ boring." Stated the Phoenhucat while her claws went through some of the robbots, and they got fixed up again on their on. The reatarded Eggman yawned and clapped his hands, the next thing was REALLY unexpected. The robbots turned into glass and trapped our fighting hereos. As much as they tried to punch, kick, or use their powers to free themselves, it still was hopeless. Eggman's ship was blasting off, and the robbots followed.

Yes, I guess everything is going well for Eggman. Eggman got tiered of the noise, so he put a sleeping gass on the capsules and put everyone to sleep.

_**LATER...**_

The girls (yes just girls and Phantom86, other than that, no guys) woke up not beliving they're eyes. "HEY! Why are we wearing wedding dresses?" Said Amy. "Well, at least mine is pink." Yes, saddly they were wearing wedding dresses.

Amy's wearing a beautiful pink weadding dress with short puffy sleeves, matching golves and shoes, and a tiara with a long veil. Rouge's was a sleeveless white wedding gown, with gloves, shoes, and a veil with small dimonds. Cream was wearing a really cute and simple peach wedding gown, with gloves (A/N: Yes, I am a very detailed person...-sigh-) and shoes, and a really small veil. Subaru was wearing a spaghetti strap silky pink wedding gown, with matching long gloves, shoes, and a LONG veil that also covered her face...her VERY enraged face. Phantom86 looked just about normal, except that he had a drawing of a wedding gown on his cloak (front and back), and a drawned veil on his hood. Poor Phantom, a victim of Eggman's retardedness.

That girls patted the poor phantom in support. "Don't worry Phantom86, we'll avenge you." Said Subaru simpathicly. "Yeah! And later, we'll celebrate by eating toffu." Said Marie the Hedgecat. Evryone nodded in agreement.

Wait! Marie?

"MARIE? Where were you when we needed you! I called you a thousand times !" Exclaimed the Phoenhucat in anoyence. Marie just smiled. "Me? I was with Ricky ordering a bean burrito at a shoe store!" Everyone sweatdroped. "And? How did you get captured?" Asked Rouge. Marie thought long and hard, until she finally remembered. "Well..."

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Just as our heroes (and Subaru the phoenhucat, Phantom86, and Blaze the Hedgehog.) were being captured, Marie the Hedgecat and Ricky the Cat arrieved. Marie summoned the powers of the wind to help her (check Marie's profile) fight the robots, while Ricky tried to look for the main computer so he could send a virus to the robbots. Marie just started fighting, but already was in trouble. Ricky was still searching for a computer while fighting off the robbots with his sword, but then went unconcious when a robbot hit him very hard behind the head. A moment later Marie also went unconcious. So, Eggman put them in pods and exited victorious.

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

"And that's how it happened. Then I woke up." Said Marie still smiling. Then she realized something. "By the way, Why am I wearing a wedding gown?" She asked while looking at the wedding dress.

Her gown was a pale pink shade, poffie sleeves, matching gloves, shoes, and a short veil. She started wondering about her wedding day, too bad it was at the wrong time. The girls and Phantom decide to stop wondering about the bizarre situation, and started thinking up a plan on how to scape. "Wait a moment. Why are we discussing how to get out of here, when we can just tear the place down?" Asked Amy. "Yeah! Why bother." Agreed Subaru. "Well, Eggman could've added, or in this situation, _stole_ a prison that sends your attacks back at you." Said Phantom86. "Mr. Phantom, I want to go home." Said Cream. "And the quickest way to do it is to destroy this hell hole!" Everyone started at Subaru for her statement. Amy and Marie nodded their heads. "Yeah,what other options _is_ there?" Amy said.

Cream agreed, Phantom did too. Rouge was still unsure, but agreed anyway. Then, the tv in the room turned on automaticly just as they were about to scape. "I see you're awake." Said Eggman. "I guess I'll tell you my plan. I have decided it's time for me to pick a bride. So, you ladies are the finalists." After saying that, everyone panicked. These were the replies;

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My life is over! I still haven't gone on a date with Knuckles yet!"

"But I want to marry Sonic! NOOOO!"

"Mr. Eggman, I too young for this..."

"NEVER YOU FREAK!"

"OOH!Ladybug!" Marie said andchased afterthe pretty Ladybug.

"I'm a GUY you jackass!"

Eggman ignored their whinning and continued. "Rouge's in last."

"LAST PLACE? I'm worth more than last place!"

Eggman ignored Rouge. "Then comes Phantom86"

"I SAID I'M A GUY!"

Eggman continued. "Then It's Cream"

"Ew...I'm still a kid..."

Eggman still continued. "Then, it's a tie between Marie, Subaru, and Amy."

Amy and subaru were in shock. Marie didn't care 'cause she was playing with a ladybug. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Said Subaru. "I'm gonna have nightmares..." Said Amy, "I hope Sonic comes for me soon!" finally, Marie stopped playing and was confused. Amy explained the missing details to Marie. "NO! I want Ricky, not icky Eggman-children!"

Eggman tried to make them look to the bright side, which obviously failed. So, Eggman signed off.

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS...**_

The guys obviously started wondering why they were in tuxidos after waking up. Everyone had the same black tuxido on, except Sonic. Sonic's was pink. "Well, I gotta thank the person who did this to you faker." Said Shadow not trying to hide his smirk. Sonic obviously was not pleased. "Ha ha, very funy Shadow." The rest of the guys were laughing. "Oh, that's rich. Good thing I still have my camera." Said Knuckles who just happend to be tapping this scene with a camera. Tails was also taking pictures...just for _emergencies._ Sonic destroyed Knuckles's camera, but never noticed tails's.

Espio interrupted the moment to remind them of their situation. So the guys stoped fooling around and started thinking.

"So, how _are_ we getting out?" Asked Ricky the Cat, whom the guys just noticed was there. "Oh me? I'm Ricky the Cat, Marie's boyfriend." Said Ricky. The guys just 'ohed' and got reminded that they needed girlfriends. "Man, I really _need_ a girlfriend to keep those fangirls away from me." Said Sonic. "But Sonic, you already have your one true love," Said Tails dully. "who's been with you all along." Sonic looked skeptical. "Really? Who?" Team Chaotics, Mighty, and Ricky were confused. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails then bursted out laughing. Then Tails just pointed at Sonic to go into a random mirror. Sonic still confused obeyed andjust saw his reflection, nothing more. "Um, Tails? I only see myself." Said Sonic. "Exactilly!" Said Tails. "Sonic, your true love is yourself. Go ahead and kiss the bride" Sonic turned crimson in rage while the rest roared with laughter.

**TBC...**

PLS: Well, that's a wrap for now! What will happen? Dunno yet...

Audience: -Sweatdrop-

Sonic: YOU'VE BEEN MAKING FUN OF ME!

PLS: Sorry, but you seemed the easiest to pick on.

MTH: -Nods-

Thanx for reviewing me peeps, Tune in next time!

Blaze: Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

This story will stay on hold until I upload chapter nine of "Something More?", but since took off my story, I'm gonna have to re-write the WHOLE THING!

Asami: I told you to SAVE the chapters, but no, you didn't listten to me.

PLS: -sulks- I know...

The re-write version is called "The Realm of Aurora", chapter one is now up. Please do read and review, and let's hoppe I can get up to chapter nine without delays or more screw ups from my part...and I sure make a lot of those...

MTH: 8 more chaps to go...

PLS: -sigh- I know...

I hope you all will be cheering me on...-sigh-... until then.

Princess Lady Subaru


End file.
